Taking a ride
by Lupalover101
Summary: Reader gets in to a spot of embarrassment when a ghoul is chasing her and tries to hide, but Sam has other ideas.


Taking a ride

Characters: Sam, Reader

Warnings:... SMUT...

This couldn't be happening. Nope, you totally weren't being chased by a freaking ghoul in a dark, old, scary house with the Winchesters nowhere to be seen. Panting you turned a corner, the ghoul lost for a minute. Jogging down the hall you would have shrieked if a hand hadn't slipped over your mouth while another dragged you backwards into a closet.

A warm body pressed behind you, the space so small you barely had enough room to move around. Struggling against your captor you managed to maneuver around, ready to fight back when you realized you had to look up to see the damn guy's face. Long brown hair covered said face but you could practically feel the eye roll being sent towards you.

"Sam?!"

Shushing you the younger Winchester pressed his ear to the closed door beside him. Giving you his oh so famous bitchface he leaned back against the wall. Huffing you shifted a bit, his legs too long for the position he was in and were squishing you. Moving again you finally found a comfortable position by spreading your legs a bit between his.

A bang at the door had you jumping, Sam's hand covering your mouth immediately so you wouldn't scream. In the process Sam's legs moved, one bracing against the door while the other followed closey, slipping between your legs. Heart jumping slightly at the proximity of the man of your dirty, naughty dreams, you stood stock still.

Concentrating fully on the door sam shifted again, his large thigh pressing up against your center, your jean shorts rubbing against your sensitive skin. Breathing a little harder you tried to control yourself, but the big man in front of you kept moving!

Breathing a little harder you tried to move away, each movement making his thigh rub againt your hot womanhood. Another loud sound outside of the door had Sam jolting in surprise the movement causing him to press against you. A sudden spike in pleasure shot inside of you, making you moan against his large hand.

Missing the fact that Sam stopped moving you brought your hands to his leg, holding on as you ground down on him. Moaning again you felt the warmth around your mouth dissapear, your next moan sounding loud enough to make you open your eyes.

Sam was staring at you, a red flush dancing across his face as his hazel-green eyes studied you. Realization hitting you like a brick to the face you slapped both hands to your mouth, standing on tiptoe against the wall, severing the contact between his leg and your now aching pussy.

"It's..um... gone now." Sam's voice cut through the air.

Nodding you waited until he opened the door to bolt, not even looking at him in your mortification. Making it outside you saw Dean leaning against the Impala, green eyes shooting to your own E/C ones with a question.

"Alright so let's go." Voice nearly a whisper you jumped in the backseat and became a rolled lump of mortified human female.

~•~•~•~•~•Time Skip! ~•~•~•~•~•

A few hunts and hiding later you found yourself sitting back on a hotel bed after ganking a vampire, the bloodsucker leaving a large cut from under your ear down to your throat. Sitting comfortably in your skirt and tank top you were just getting to the good part in your book when the door clicked open.

Looking up you saw Sam, food bags in his hands. Catching your eye he smiled a bit as he held up the bags. Nodding you looked down, closing your book and slinking slowly to the small table in front of the bed.

After a few minutes of eating quietly you finally asked.

"So, where's Dean?"

Looking up from his sub Sam shrugged.

"At a bar, where else? Its been awhile since he hit one so he probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Humming your assent you didn't give away the panic that welled up inside of you. You needed to get out of there. There was no way in hell you were staying in the same room alone with Sam after...that. finishing off your food you threw all the trash in the bin and turned to flee only to be pinned against the wall.

Looking up from the plaid wall in front of you, you saw Sam looking down at you, hazel eyes searching your face as he pinned you further against the wall. Slowly he moved one leg between yours, forcing your knees apart as he presses against you.

"S-Sam?" Stuttering you gasped as he shifted against you.

"Y/N. You have no idea, ever since we were locked in that closet I've wanted you so fucking bad." His voice sounded breathless as he lifted his leg, rubbing you roughly.

Gasping you bit back a moan, both hands shooting to his strong thigh as you tried to push yourself up. Growling low in his throat Sam grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head. Wiggling a little you groaned at the spikes of pleasure shooting into your system.

"Sam, w-whats wrong with you? D-did a witch put a c-curse on you or s-something?" Gasping out your question you tried to free your arms.

A surprised chuckle left Sam, his leg stopping it's movement. Looking up red faced you saw a small smile grace his lips as he leaned down towards you.

"The only person whose cursed me is you." With that he kisses you, tongue forcing its way into your mouth as he started grinding his leg against you once more.

Moaning into his mouth he swallowed the sound hungrily, forcing you down harder on his leg as you rutted against him. Breaking the kiss Sam leaned his upper body back, hazel eyes watching you.

"I want you to ride my leg until you come." Sam's voice was deep now, large hand still pinning your hands above your head.

Groaning you dropped your heas sheepishly, moving your hips along his thigh. Biting your lip you moved faster, forcing yourself down as Sam watched you. A sudden bite to your newly forming scar had you moaning loudly, hips bucking harder.

"Let me hear you. I want to hear every sound you make." Sam panted into your ear, hot breath washing over your already heated skin.

Rutting faster, you felt the pleasure build, letting moans and excalamtions fall from your lips as you came closer and closer. Gasping out Sam's name you forced yourself down, the pleasure making you lose control as he held you, lips driving you crazy as he kissed and tongued your neck.

"Oh fuck, S-sam." Your breathing was harder, your heart feeling like it would explode if you didn't stop soon but your body was fighting to finish, the pleasure burn too good to stop.

Arms twitching you rode Sam's thigh, the obscene sound of your pleas and breathing filling the air. The coil inside of you was stretched to an almost painful point, but your body wouldnt stop not until-

"Fucking come for me."

Those words whispered into your ear along with a hard bite to your neck had you tipping over the edge, a shout of Sam's name falling from your mouth as you drowned in pleasure.

Panting hard you felt Sam release your hands, legs moving away from you. Looking up at him you saw the smirk on his face before he turned away.

"You should probably clean up."

And with that he was gone.

Panting you grinned at the door, payback was definitely in order.


End file.
